The Ruler and her Archer
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: Hakuno didn't just win the her wish, she won the royal authority. Now she rules the moon with her servant Archer. She's the only ruler... isn't she?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Fate series**

Prologue

Twice vanished. Just like the other masters before, a black mud like substance swallowed him until he was gone. His servant, Savior was more… Majestic. Instead of a black mud swallowing him, he turned into particles of light that rose into the sky. It was as if he became one with the world instead of his existence just ending. Once again, Hakuno had won. In front of her was her servant Archer. Next to her was Rin.

A case of transparent stairs lowered from the grail in front of Hakuno. She had won the holy grail war. Now all that was left was to make her wish. But, Twice's warning was still fresh in her mind. Because she was an NPC, she would be deleted after her wish. She took a step forward but was then pulled back. She turned to see Rin had grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "I'll only let you go if you promise to wish to save yourself."

"Rin…"

"No! You won! Take your win seriously and make a wish for yourself," the girl with twin tails demanded. Hakuno knew that Rin was worried for her.

"Thank you, Rin," Hakuno said, "But just like you believe in your cause, I believe in my wish." Hakuno gently pried Rin's hand off her arm and continued up the staircase. She used all her might to not look at Archer.

It was almost instant, one second, she was standing at the top of the staircase, the next she was floating, like she was sinking into the bottom of the ocean. It was almost peaceful actually. She quickly inputted her wish into the grail; now all that was left was to wait for her deletion. She was scared, after all that fighting she was still going to die. But a part of her believed she deserved it. She killed eight people to win; it might not had been personal, she didn't have a choice, but it still killed her every time she saw her opponent disappear into the black muck.

And then, there was Archer. She was going to lose him forever. She thought back to that day, when he told her his past. Then to the time in the arena, when he told her, her safety was more important than the moon cell's orders. He was a jerk, most of the time he seemed like he couldn't say anything nice, teasing her with that constant smirk. How she wished it would go on forever, but she just used up her wish… Well, she was dying anyway.

"Archer?" Hakuno asked, she wanted to see him one last time.

"Yes master?" Hakuno could not see him but she could feel his presence.

She took in a breath, "Archer, I have one final order for you."

She couldn't see it, but she knew he was shaking his head with a smirk, "Even now you wish to give me orders? Good to know that deletion has not hindered your immaturity."

Hakuno bit back a jab and continued on, "Archer, my last order: Live your life they way you want," Silence answered her, "with my wish you will be free, and I'm sure the other servants will be free as well. SE. RA. PH will be changed, hopefully for the better. Live your life without guilt and regrets, the way you couldn't in you first life, that is my order."

For a few seconds Archer was silent, until he finally spoke, "Are you positive that is what you want me to do?" Archer asked, he had his usual sarcastic tone, but she could tell there was something more, "You think me a jerk, but are you sure you want a monster to-…"

"You're not a monster," Hakuno screamed, silencing the servant again, "I know you. You can act mean and sarcastic and try to hide it all you want, but I know the real you. You're kind, you care about others even if you try to hide it. You had to make choices in terrible situations, ones where someone got hurt no matter what you chose. No one told you this, but I'm telling you this now! That doesn't make you a villain, it doesn't make you a monster, you killed to save others, just like you killed to save me," Hakuno put all her heart into those words, "I'm the one who deserves to be punished not you, so I'm setting you free! If you continue to have survivors guilt after this, the only thing you can do to make up for it, up to me; is to live your life the way you want," Hakuno could feel herself slipping away. It was now or never for the one who stayed by her side, "I love you Archer, please live… for both of us."

Right before she slipped into oblivion, Hakuno thought she saw Archer, swimming towards her.

Hakuno opened her eyes, then shut them when the bright light stung them. She raised a hand over her eyes to block the light. When she opened her eyes, she realized she was in a grassy plain. She stood up to get a better look. There were flowers and trees, the sky was sunny and cloudless. The scene was peaceful. She looked down at herself, gone was her school uniform. In its place was a white dress with red trim, a red bow was in the back. And her feet were bare.

What drew her attention most, was the ring on her left ring finger. A black gold band, in the shape of a crown, with a red gem. Red and black, just like, "… Archer."

"Yes?"

Hakuno spun around, leaning against a tree was her servant Archer, "You certainly took your time waking up."

Yep it was Archer, "Archer? What's going on? Did we both get deleted?"

"We're not dead," Archer explained, "Apparently, your dumb luck has saved you once again."

"What does luck have to do with this?"

"The war happened during the SE. RA. PH's 14,000 yearly maintenance check," Archer explained. Hakuno was definitely not expecting the Moon Cell to be that old.

"During this period the Moon Cell is faced against a threat, so when the winner of the war is chosen they are given an added bonus to their wish."

"Bonus?"

Archer pointed to her left hand, "That ring, it's called the Regalia. Who so ever wears it is made ruler of SE. RA. PH."

"Wait, are you saying I rule the moon?" Hakuno asked, that sounded to bizarre to be real, and she was an NPC that achieved self-awareness.

"Indeed, it sounds completely ridiculous, you ruling the moon sounds like a terrible choice made by the SE. RA. PH. I certainly didn't believe Kotomine when he told me," Archer shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Hakuno growled, then focused, "Was he aware that I'm an NPC?"

"Yes, but because of the maintenance check any defaults and issues with the winner is ignored for the sake of the Moon Cell. You live and it's as ruler of the moon."

Hakuno was dumbstruck to say the least. First, she was going to be deleted, now she was basically made queen of the moon. She ran that through her head a thousand times, but it still sounded crazy. Then Archer made his trademark smirk and began to approach her.

"Master do you remember what you told me, when you were inside the grail?"

Hakuno thought for a minute, "To live your life." She backed away, he was getting a little too close.

"After that," he said. She thought back before passing out, _I love you…_ Oh god. Her face turned red.

By her expression she remembered, and Archer's smirk seemed to have gotten more devilish. Her back hit a tree, with no where to run she tried to hide. She held up her hands to cover her face in embarrassment. Of course, she meant it, she didn't realize until he told her, her safety was what was most important, that she fell in love with her servant. And she said it because she thought she was dying. She felt Archer's hands close around her wrists and pull her hands free, she kept her eyes shut, "Go ahead, make fun of me all you want, it's what I get for loving a jerk like y-…" A pair of lips interrupted her.

"You talk to much," Archer said after he pulled away, "If you stopped talking for a second, you'd hear my reply… I love you too."

Then he kissed her again, Hakuno wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer… And she wasn't going to let go.

 **There aren't enough ArcherxHakuno fanfictions so once again, I must write something I like. Please enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Fate series**

Chapter 1

 _A meteor streaked through the night sky. A rare sight, many would burn it into their memory, but something else happened, something no astronomer had seen before. A large piece of the meteor broke off and fell to the Earth. As if the meteor was dropping it from the sky._

 _From that piece came death incarnate. A white titan began to roam the land, leaving nothing alive in it's wake. So big it could be seen on the horizon. As long as it exists nothing else will exist… Nothing._

"Master."

 _Nothing._

"Master."

 _Nothing!_

"Hakuno! Wake up!"

Hakuno's eyes shot open. Standing over her with concern on his face was Archer. She took in a breath and sat up in her bed.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a bad dream," she explained. Archer frowned.

"Was it the war again?"

"No," she shook her head, "There was this comet… then a titan that ravaged the earth."

Archer's expression softened. He placed a food tray carrying her breakfast in front of her, "Clearly your imagination was active last night."

Hakuno took a sip from the tea, Archer watched her as she did, "I have a few more things to take care of, I'll be back shortly." Then Archer vanished from her sight. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if he was her servant, lover, or butler.

Archer made his way towards the throne room, using the regalia he created the castle, basing it off of Illyaviel's castle. The throne room was an addition though. He needed to send a message to the other four servants to report to Hakuno. As her first and main servant it was his job.

It had been two months since the end of the war. But Archer could still remember it clearly.

Two months prior

Archer had snuck into the grail, hoping that somehow it would stop Hakuno's deletion. He knew it was impossible. Even with the new knowledge about her data being based off of a person who was still alive wouldn't help. It was slowing it down, but it didn't help. Archer knew Hakuno's end could not be stopped… But that didn't make it less painful. He wouldn't admit but he had grown fond of his hopeless master. Her compassion despite being in a game of death, her strength to live, her comebacks to his insults… he didn't want to lose them, but he couldn't save her.

"Archer," her voice called out.

"Yes, master?" He wanted her to know she wasn't alone. He could do that much.

"I have one final order for you." Order? When this was over he'd be gone too.

"Even now you wish to give me orders? Good to know that deletion has not hindered your immaturity," maybe if he could rile her up, she'd feel less afraid. She didn't make a comeback like he thought she would. Instead she kept talking.

"Archer, my last order: Live your life the way you want," he fell silence, "with my wish you will be free, and I'm sure the other servants will be free as well. SE. RA. PH will be changed, hopefully for the better. Live your life without guilt and regrets, the way you couldn't in you first life, that is my order."

She was a fool, a kind lovable fool. How else could she show compassion to a man like him? "Are you positive that is what you want me to do?" Archer asked, he had his usual sarcastic tone, trying to not show his gratitude, "You think me a jerk, but are you sure you want a monster to-…"

"You're not a monster," Hakuno screamed, shock forced the bowman to stop speaking, "I know you. You can act mean and sarcastic and try to hide it all you want, but I know the real you," no she didn't, she couldn't, "You're kind, you care about others even if you try to hide it," Archer felt something in him stir, something he believed died a long time ago, "You had to make choices in terrible situations, ones where someone got hurt no matter what you chose," he couldn't save her, she couldn't be saved, the rational side was shouting that, but something was awaking from within, something his master was awaking, "No one told you this, but I'm telling you this now! That doesn't make you a villain, it doesn't make you a monster, you killed to save others, just like you killed to save me," and he failed like he always did, "I'm the one who deserves to be punished not you, so I'm setting you free! If you continue to have survivors guilt after this, the only thing you can do to make up for it, up to me; is to live your life the way you want," it wasn't, it wasn't; how could he live his life if… if she wasn't in it? "I love you Archer, please live… for both of us."

She passed into unconsciousness, her words petrified him. She loved him? That foolish, kind, and strong girl loved him? When he asked himself what he thought, the part of him that was awoken had shouted, 'I love you too. I'll save you no matter what!' He took physical form and swam to his master, as fast as he could. The rational side of him told him to stop, that it was pointless, but he ignored it. He reached her, wrapped an arm around her and swam up. As fast as he could carrying Hakuno. He needed to leave the grail, maybe… Just maybe, he could pull her out before she could deleted.

Finally, after an eternity he reached the surface of the digital water and was back at the top of the staircase. He didn't stop to rest, he gathered the rest of his master in his arms and ran. Rin was gone, returned to the real world. That made his escape path easier. He ran through the digital passage, through the supply closet, through the halls of the artificial school then stopping in the court yard. There was nothing past the school gate, only a black void. He collapsed to his knees, Hakuno in his arms. Where did he think he could go? This fake school was all there was… Hakuno began to glow.

"No." Was it too late, did the grail input the deletion code before he pulled her away? He closed his eyes and held her closer. Trying to implant the feel of her against him in his memory, he tried and failed again. This was why he hated being a hero. Fairy tales were nothing but lies, because the hero would make a sacrifice to save the world, their loved ones or their very life's… They themselves never got to live happily ever after.

After a few minutes, nothing happened. She didn't dissolve into nothing. She was still in his arms. So, he opened his eyes and looked at her. She was still there, but her clothes had changed. Her school uniform was gone, now replaced by a white dress with a red trim, on her left ring finger was a black ring with a red jewel. Then the ground shook, he steadied himself, and kept his hold on Hakuno. He looked up at the school gate, where once was nothing past the gate, a road and grassy field seemed to grow.

"What's going on?"

"Isn't fascinating?" Archer gritted his teeth he'd know that voice anywhere. Kirei Kotomine walked from behind him, "What was once a small place for battle is growing and expanding into a new world."

"What are you doing here? Why wasn't Hakuno deleted?"

"I thought this was what you wanted," Kotomine said in snide, "Do you actually want your master to die."

Archer starred daggers at the 'holy' man.

"Well, it seems I have neglected to explain this particular Holy Grail War, thoroughly," Kotomine began, "Perhaps if she'd knew she would have looked forward to winning and feel less guilty killing her competition."

"What are you talking about?" Archer asked, "The winner receives a wish. And her wish was for the war to end."

"You are correct, that was her wish, and during a normal war due to your master's nature she'd be deleted right after, however, this war was not normal."

"Servants killing other servants for the sake of their masters wish," Archer stated, "That sounds like a normal Holy Grail War to me."

"Indeed, but this war wasn't just for deciding who was worthy to receive a wish, it was to decide a champion for the moon."

"What?"

"Currently the Moon cell is going through its 14,000-yearly maintenance check." Archer blinked. The moon cell had a maintenance check? "During this time the SE. RA. PH is faced with a threat. Of course, the moon cell will take defensive measures to defend itself, but it is limited, so the winner of the most current Grail War is made champion, defender, as well as its sovereign."

Archer looked at Hakuno, "Sovereign?"

"Yes. That ring is called the regalia, it holds the royal authority. The winner is granted that artifact and is made the ruler of the moon cell. It can do anything for its user, create landscape, create attack programs, it can even give a servant unimaginable power, and now as winner, it is your masters prize."

"What about what Twice said, NPC's are seen as irregular data and are deleted by the moon cell?"

"In times of maintenance any and all issues with the winner is overlooked, the moon cell needs a champion and your master has proven herself worthy. Rejoice, after all that death she now, not only lives, but is queen of the moon cell," Archer scowled, if Hakuno were awake, she wouldn't be happy to hear that.

"So, what is this threat?" Archer asked. Kotomine began to glow.

"I'd would love to tell you, but it's a long story, and I'm being deleted, the war is over and my part is complete," Kotomine said. Archer growled, even as an NPC Kotomine vexed him.

"But I do have time to give you this warning. The servant in charge of the moon cell maintenance has defected forty-seven minutes ago. The Caster class servant Archimedes; is now a danger to the moon."

"Archimedes?" Archer had not encountered that spirit before, naturally he heard of the scholar in myth, but he had no idea what he was like.

"That is all the time I have," Kotomine began to fade, "Good luck, you'll need it."

Archer sighed, great, just one thing after another. He felt Hakuno move. He looked down to see his master was still asleep, she was just cuddling closer to the nearest source of heat; him. He smiled, he then picked her up and began walking out of the gates, finally leaving behind the arena of the Holy Grail War, "You are completely hopeless, master. But you're my hopeless master."

Present

Hakuno zipped up her dress. Then she went to her dresser and began to brush her long wavy brown hair. Two months had gone by and no sign of the rogue servant Archimedes. One of the first things she did was declare him a wanted criminal and asked for any information on his whereabouts. Nothing… She did manage to get four more servants to join her as sub-servants and generals. Archer was strong and was the only one she trusted the regalia to other than herself, but other servants have been restored; among them were kings, conquerors, and anarchists. Servants who would come after her for existing and had a better understanding of war. She needed more allies. Archer, thankfully, agreed. But he still didn't like the idea of sharing his master.

Speaking of which, Archer entered the room, "I called the others."

"Good, it will still take them about half an hour to get here," Hakuno reminded. Archer approached her. He took the brush from her hands and began to brush it himself. Hakuno tried to suppress a blush to no avail. Archer noticed and smirked. Damn him. One minute he's doting on her the next he's teasing her… And she loved it all.

"There's still no word on Archimedes?" She asked trying to take her mind off that.

"Not yet?"

"What about the rogue attack programs?"

"A new sector has been created. They have infested it."

"Already?"

"Yes."

Hakuno thought for a minute, "Do you think the threat is real, or was Kotomine just trying to make us squirm?"

"Normally I would say it was Kotomine's trick, but he was designed to serve the Moon Cell, even with his nature, he couldn't defy that programming. If there is a threat, then he wasn't lying." He finished brushing Hakuno's hair. He picked up her red choker. Hakuno moved her hair aside so Archer could put it on.

She turned to face him, "Well time to go be queen." Being a sovereign was harder than she originally thought. Archer lifted her chin and gave her a gentle kiss. She returned it.

"You know I don't tolerate whining," he said with a smile. She blushed harder. Damn him and his teasing.

 **We all know Archer is more of a butler than a king. So Hakuno is in charge. I've already chosen which servants are part of their faction. I hope you'll like them**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Where are they?" Archer asked. Currently he was leaning against the wall next to the throne Hakuno was sitting in. Hakuno's throne was a large red chair covered in drapes. Like the one Archer had during the War.

"Give them time, we've been sitting here for only five minutes," Hakuno assured. Finally, the generals arrived. Appearing one by one. The first was a woman with long blonde hair in a green attire. She had lion ears and a tail.

"Good morning master."

The next was a girl who wore a white dress and a black vail hung from the back of her head. Her long bangs almost hid the fact she had mismatched eyes.

"Mm…" she nodded.

Then next was a girl wearing red skimpy clothes. Her hair was in a braided ponytail and her pose was lax.

"Yo…"

Lastly was a person you'd think was a girl but was actually a man. His long pink hair was pulled into a braid. He had red and black armor and a large white cape.

"Hey master, how are you," he even tried to approach Hakuno with the intention to hug her. But Archer appeared in front of him and flicked his forehead. "Ow…" the man held his forehead in pain then looked at Archer in annoyance, "No fair Archer, keeping master to yourself, and she's so cute."

"You are her general Astolfo act like it," Archer scolded.

"Alright…" Astolfo whined. The other three servants looked annoyed. Hakuno had a nervous smile.

"Okay, Astolfo, Mordred, Frankenstein, Atalanta have there been any problems? Have there been any news about Archimedes?" Hakuno asked.

"There haven't been any problems on my end master," the female archer stated, "Just a few attack programs."

The berserker shook her head with a grunt.

"Everything has been boring," Mordred stated, "Those attack programs are so weak they go down after one swing."

"Well…" Astolfo scratched his chin, "There has been something new on my patrols."

"What is it?" Hakuno asked.

"Did you hear about that new sector?"

"Yes."

"Well I notice that sector is connected to another territory," the rider class servant explained.

"The SE. RA. PH expanded again already?" Archer asked.

"No… From the looks of it that territory had been there for a while and…" Astolfo looked a bit nervous.

"And what?" Archer asked.

"When I checked it out I learned it was already claimed," Astolfo spat out, "By the saber class servant Nero Claudius."

"Wait what?" Mordred asked, "There's actually someone taking territory?"

"Apparently," the rider said, "I even heard that he had enlisted some servants and reestablished a 'new' roman empire, Neo-Roma."

Frankenstein growled in agitation.

"So, there's a new emperor huh?" Mordred grinned, "Let's show him what we're made of."

Frankenstein let out a battle cry in agreement.

"Everyone, calm down," Hakuno called. She needed to be strong and clear and ask the right questions. She looked at Astolfo, "Have there been any attacks from them?"

"No, but our territories haven't been connected before either," Astolfo pointed out.

"I heard about this emperor," Mordred said, "He was supposedly a tyrant. While his empire burned he was playing music or something."

"She," Atalanta said.

"What?"

"Nero Claudius, is actually a woman, but she pretended to be a man so she could rule," the female archer added.

"Wait, he's a she?" Astolfo asked shocked.

"You have absolutely no right to be shocked by that," Mordred commented.

"How do you know this Atalanta?" Hakuno asked.

"I once crossed paths with her briefly," Atalanta explained.

Hakuno thought for a second then asked, "If I asked if I wanted to speak with her peacefully, would she comply?"

"I didn't know her long, but I don't see a reason why she would oppose," Atalanta explained, "She was... different than the rumors lead me to believe"

Hakuno seemed satisfied by that answer, but Mordred didn't, "But master," she whined like a five-year old, "Talking is boring."

"I am the sovereign and I've made my decision," Hakuno answered like a scolding mother.

"Yes, master," Mordred slouched.

"Good," Hakuno nodded, "Atalanta you knew her once, so you'll relay the message that I want a peaceful talk. Astolfo go with her."

"You got it," the rider saluted.

"Understood," the female archer bowed. The two then disappeared.

"What type of woman pretends to be a man, so she can rule?" Mordred asked before disappearing. Frankenstein then followed.

Later

Hakuno was alone in her room pacing. She was trying to think of what to say when she saw Nero, while she was also working on a strategy incase it turned to bloodshed. She let out a sigh then jumped on her bed. She hated the thought of fighting again, being in constant danger, risking Archer's life. And this time if he died she would live. The Grail wars system was gone. Her life was no longer tethered to her servant's, but that didn't make it better. She didn't want to live in a world without him.

She tried to calm herself down, maybe it would be okay. Archer had explained to her that some hero's legends weren't always accurate when describing the hero themselves. For one thing; King Arthur was secretly a woman. Mordred wasn't some monster who killed for fun, and even though she didn't admit it, she regretted her attack against Camelot. Frankenstein liked to pick flowers like a normal girl even with the mad enhancement dulling her sanity. So maybe Nero wouldn't be so bad despite her tyrannical reputation.

"If you lay there in such a defenseless position, someone might attack you."

Hakuno shot up, her face red. Standing in front of her was Archer smirking.

"Does it bring you some satisfaction to see me embarrassed?"

"I told you before," Archer shrugged, "I never get enough watching a hopeless master like you struggle."

Hakuno glared at him for a minute then let out a sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him.

"You're concerned about Nero Claudius?" Archer asked, getting serious.

"We're talking about one of the emperors of Rome," Hakuno reminded, "One of the greatest empires in history. Nearly every emperor had trained since birth to rule, conquer and expand their borders."

Archer nodded, "And this one has managed to seek the allegiance of other heroes. If it does come to a fight, then we'll be up against an experienced ruler not a simple magus."

Hakuno flopped back on her back with a sigh. Archer shook his head, "Clearly you need reminding."

Hakuno reluctantly stood up to face her servant (well as best as she could, he was taller than her.)

"We won the holy grail war," Archer said, "We've defeated known heroes and unusual beings before. We even defeated Savior and Twice. Also…" He grabbed her left hand and held it up, "We have the regalia. When I wear it, you go inside and support me, and I can tell you this without a doubt," He gently held her chin and made her look him in the eyes, "I'll always win if you're by my side, Hakuno."

Hakuno felt her face go red, she looked down, then back to Archer. She closed the gap, stood on her toes, their lips touched in a sensual way. Archer wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer. Their lips moved together, slowly. Rational thought slipped from Hakuno's mind. She felt the back of her leg hit the bed behind her. She didn't even now she was being moved back. Soon she felt her back reach the soft bed. Archer was above her, their lips still connected. Then she felt his tongue ask for entrance. She parted her lips and let him inside.

At this point she was running on instinct and wrapped her arms around him, trying to get him as close as physically possible. She loved him, adored him, needed him. And with every greedy move of his tongue against hers she knew he felt the same about her.

A crash followed clap of thunder forced them apart. In an instant Archer was in front of the bed. His sword materialized as he scanned the room. Nothing, the noises came from outside the window.

"What was that?" Hakuno asked.

Within the branches of the tree he watched her pace in her room. He could not help but wonder if this was how she planned during the war. He couldn't help but chuckle, this nervous little child was the one who killed him… twice. Granted the second time he was not in his right mind.

Eventually her Archer appeared, he spoke to her, then they began a romantic embrace. In the past that would make it an easy kill, but he wasn't there to kill he was there to spy. But somewhere along the way he had lost his partner.

"Hey Assassin," speak of the devil.

"You finally call in Lancer?" Li Shuwen asked through their communication channel.

"I haven't found Archer yet? Have you spotted him anywhere?" Lancer ignored him.

"I have eyes on him," confirmed Assassin.

"Where is he?"

"In his master's chamber, wooing her."

"What?"

"We know which servants are working for them, now we must-…" Lancer appeared on the branch to look into the bedroom. Just as he did Archer had placed his master on the bed, while he was still attached to her. Cu Chulainn, seemed to lean in further to get a better look, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm gathering intel," Lancer said trying to stand a little taller to see them better.

"It appears you are using this as an excuse to spy on their embrace," Assassin said, he didn't care but it was dangerous to stay in the castle for too long.

"We need all the info we can get, that way the emperor will know if they're a threat or not," then he muttered something about Archer being a 'lucky bastard' and something about him getting a 'cute master.'

There was a loud noise, the tree shook, then fell over. The two heroes managed to leap to safety. Then searched for the cause of the attack. Standing at the broken tree stump was the female berserker growling in rage and clutching her electric mace.

"Oh hey, berserker," Lancer said, "Are you still mad I beat you in the grail war?"

With a raging scream, she summoned lightning from her weapon.

 **Why yes, she is still mad.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Lancer dodged the mace when it smashed into the ground. He was not really worried, he defeated Frankenstein once, he was positive he could do it again, but that would go against the emperor's orders.

"I told you we should have left," Assassin had already turned invisible, "You're on your own."

"It's not like I need your help anyway," Lancer jumped to the roof of one of the castle's towers. Berserker growled in annoyance. She raised her mace, which released an electric charge. When she slammed it into the ground lightning shot from the sky towards lancer, but like before he dodged it. The tower broke into pieces.

"Okay, not what I was trying to do," Lancer looked at the ruined tower. Then he heard something being fired from a bow. His reflexes kicked in and he batted away three arrows that were aimed for his head. He looked up to see Archer on the roof, he looked angry. Lancer didn't know if it was because of the destroyed tower, or because Lancer being discovered had interrupted his… alone time with his master. He was willing to bet both.

"Lancer?" Hakuno's voice asked, "Berserker stand down." "

Berserker growled but complied, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Lancer shrugged, "I heard you won the war. I thought I'd congratulate you."

"By sneaking into our castle?" Archer asked.

"Who's sneaking? I was lost," Lancer tried to sound innocent.

"If you're going to lie put a little more effort into it," Hakuno said, "I don't understand why you'd want to spy, we weren't enemies, we even saved your master. Rin is alive and on Earth."

"I haven't forgotten, and I really am grateful," Lancer explained, "But I am under orders, the emperor needed to know more about the winner of the war after all."

"You work for Nero Claudius?" Archer asked.

"It's nothing bad I promise," Lancer shrugged, "She just wants to know more about you."

"Then why would she…"

"I'll kill you," charging from no where was Mordred. Fully equipped in her armor and her sword above her head. Lancer looked annoyed, then vanished before Mordred could reach him. Mordred stomped on the ground, "Coward! Come back here and face me!"

"Mordred calm down," Hakuno demanded. Archer jumped to the ground and raised his left hand. He was wearing the regalia, a beam of light left the ring and turned into Hakuno. She looked at the damage down during the fight and sighed. They were going to spend all day fixing that tower.

Later

"You couldn't get through the sector?" Hakuno asked in disbelief. She was sitting in her throne listening to her servant's report.

"We couldn't," Rider said, "Sorry master."

"The attack programs had gotten stronger and more aggressive," Atalanta explained, "We had to withdraw."

"Any way, forget that," Astolfo cried, "The castle was attacked?"

"Yeah, some hedge knight came, and didn't even have the stomach to finish the fight," Mordred spat, "Lousy coward."

"Clearly if you want something done right you have to do it yourself," Archer stood up, "We'll have to go there ourselves and claim the territory if we have any hope of speaking with Nero Claudius."

Hakuno nodded, "Astolfo, Mordred you'll come with us. Rider, Berserker stay here and guard the castle."

"Finally, something to do," Mordred stated.

"Okay, we'll man the fort," Astolfo saluted. Every servant but Archer had left. He went to Hakuno. After the fight with Lancer he gave her back the regalia, now that they were going into battle he needed it again. Hakuno took it off and placed it onto Archer's left finger. The band grew to fit his finger. Every Hakuno gave him the regalia, it felt like she was placing a wedding ring on her husband's finger. She knew better than to say that out loud, Archer would tease her for it forever.

Then she became a beam of light and went inside the ring, every time she transferred into the ring. She felt safe and secure in Archer's presence. Almost like he was holding her in his arms.

Swords materialized in the air. They fell to the ground wiping out the last of the attack programs.

"This area is now clear," Archer announced.

"They were right," Hakuno said in the ring, "Every time we clear an area it seems like more just appear."

"Indeed, something is different about this area."

"Yes, but wh-…"

"Be quiet," Archer suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Hakuno asked angrily, "Last time I checked I'm the master and I-…"

"Be quiet and listen," Archer repeated. Hakuno was mad but she did what Archer said. Then her eyes started to focus. With the area now quiet she could hear… Music? It sounded like pop music.

Archer began towards the source of the music. He jumped on a wall that blocked off an area. When he looked inside, he was not expecting this. It was some type of pop concert. Singing on the stage was a petite girl with pink hair, horns, and a tail. Obliviously not an A.I or attack program.

"Is that a servant or a pop star?" Hakuno asked, she'd never seen a servant enjoy something modern to this degree before.

"Whatever it is, it's tone deaf," Archer said. Hakuno wouldn't go that far. Sure, pop wasn't her favorite, but she was sure the servant was good at singing… she thought, "Regardless look, she's controlling the attack programs."

"So, if we want to secure this sector," Hakuno thought.

"At last you seem to realize," Archer said.

"I want to thank all you piggy's for coming to see my concert," the horned servant called out to the attack programs as if they were fans, "I know you'll just love my encore."

"Will you stop that senseless racket?" Archer landed with an explosion; swords fell from the sky destroying all the attack programs, "Your screeching is disturbing all of SE. RA. PH."

"Excuse me?" the servant shouted, "I am the top idol of the moon cell. Everyone loves me and worships my name."

"And what name is that?" Archer asked, "I don't think we've had the pleasure of fighting in the war."

"Have you been living under a rock?" The servant girl acted shocked, "I am the queen of idols. The top dragon, the one and only Elizabeth Bathory."

Archer… was not impressed, "You're the countess of blood?"

"Who?" Hakuno asked.

"Don't worry about it master," Archer sighed, "There's no point in wasting energy in remembering her name."

"What do you mean master?" Elizabeth asked, "The masters are gone, now it's time to party."

"Actually, we're not all gone," Hakuno emerged from the ring, to introduce herself. Elizabeth nearly fell over.

"Wait a minute. A squirrel?" she asked in shock.

"Did she just call me a squirrel?" Hakuno asked.

"Well your hair is rather squirrel like," Archer stroked her brown hair. Hakuno then jumped in surprise, causing Archer to smirk.

"What do you mean squirrel like?"

"Your hair can be… bushy and unruly like a squirrel's tail, when you first wake up in the morning," he jabbed.

"Oh, so I should just cut it short or something like that?" Hakuno became red in the face.

"Not at all, I like brushing unruly hair," Archer smirked as he took a lock of it to play with between his fingers, "It's like a morning workout, and I like helping to make you look more adorable than you usually are."

Hakuno's face was red, damn him and his teasing.

"Don't act like I'm not here," Elizabeth screeched, something that looked like a cross between a microphone stand and a spear appeared in her hands, "Getting a lovey-dovey on the battle field, you're worse than that emperor and her piggy!"

"I think she's a lancer," Hakuno said.

"Agreed." Archer pulled Hakuno into the ring and summoned his swords. The two servants traded blows. She was better than Archer had originally thought, but then again, she was still a servant, they didn't become legends for being slackers. Archer still had two advantages, his master; she supported him with code casts. The second was the power the regalia could give him, but he didn't feel like wasting it on Elizabeth; at least not yet.

"Archer," Hakuno used a code cast. He could feel it take effect, this one increased his speed. He managed to run around her delivering quick slashes. Then delivered a strong kick to her stomach.

"You've got some nerve kicking an idol, and you even scratched my face!" Now she was mad, "I'll kill you and use your little squirrels blood to fill my bath."

A castle rose from nowhere. It also looked like a giant amp. It must had been her Noble Phantasm. Archer was already about to activate the regalia's power, he was ready the second Elizabeth said she'd go after his master. He never cared about his life, but the countess of blood, was never going to have Hakuno.

When the amp released it's attack a bright light filled the area. When the dust cleared, the seven rings of heaven were revealed, protecting Archer. The bowman dismissed his shield and revealed his new form. His coat was now completely connected and lined with gold. Floating behind him like a second cape were a set of six swords. With a wave his hand the swords came to life and attacked. Elizabeth held up her spear to defend herself, but they didn't attack her. They stabbed into the ground around her. Elizabeth looked at the swords in confusion.

Archer snapped his fingers, then the swords ignited. The lancer was consumed in fire and smoke with a scream. When the smoke cleared Elizabeth was on the ground, covered in soot, "Ow, the amp was too high."

"She's sturdier than I thought," Archer's transformation came undone. Not that it mattered, the lancer could no longer put up a fight.

"Are you ready to surrender?" Hakuno asked from inside the ring.

"Oh please," she looked up glaring daggers at Archer, "I'll get you Archer, and your little squirrel too!" She then vanished from her spot.

"She got away," Archer sighed, that's what he'd get for pulling his punches, but he also didn't want another death to scar his master.

"She's gone though, that means we can finally claim this territory," Hakuno emerged from the ring. She then noticed a small wound on Archers arm, her face turned to worry, "You're hurt."

"It's just a scratch," Archer shrugged.

"Don't say that," Hakuno raised a hand and used a code cast. The wound healed over. Archer turned away to hide a blush.

"We still need to speak to Nero Claudius," Archer reminded.

"Who graces their lips with my true name!" Archer and Hakuno turned to the source of the voice. Approaching them was a petite woman in a red dress. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a braided bun and she had green eyes. What shocked Archer was how much she looked like another particular saber, who also pretended to be a man.

"I am the leader of Rome, the emperor of roses, muses have song my praises to the heavens and beyond, I am the great Nero Claudius," she posed, and a bunch of roses seemed to suddenly appear around her. Hakuno starred… This was the tyrant?

"Your description," Nero leaned forward, "You are master and servant that won the grail and have also won a regalia."

"And you are the emperor who sent a servant to spy on us," Archer said.

"You say that as though that is wrong," Nero said, tilting her head to the side, "When another kingdom rises you must see if they are enemy or foe."

Hakuno stepped forth, "I don't want there to be bloodshed," she might as well try to talk now, "I just want to live peacefully. It was my wish, it was what I fought for in the war, I just want to talk."

"I see," Nero said, "You have my respect master of Archer, seeking peace instead of war is the best way of the ruler."

"Were you not called a tyrant in your reign?" Archer asked.

"Archer," Hakuno reprimanded.

"I'll have you know it was my mothers fault," Nero cried like a child, "She placed chaos in my reign."

As she said that, Hakuno noticed something on the emperor's left ring finger, "That looks like the regalia… except the band is white." Hakuno couldn't help but glance at the one on Archer's finger. Both gems were red, but their band was black.

"That is because it _is_ a regalia," Nero said proudly.

"That's a lie," Archer said, "The regalia goes to the winner of the holy grail war during the maintenance cycle."

"It does? I mean, of course it does," Nero said, "But I have proof this is indeed a regalia."

She turned behind her and lifted her left hand. A beam of light emerged from the ring. When the light died down, it revealed a boy who looked around Hakuno's age. He had brown hair and brown eyes and his white robe outfit was fitted with red trim.

"Meet my beloved praetor, my master, Hikari," Nero introduced.

 **There is an explanation for this. Which I will try to explain next time.**

 **Archer's transformed self basically has a complete coat, not in pieces like normal, and trimmed with gold he also has swords that he controls with telekinesis… I'm not good with designing clothes for guys okay!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Hakuno starred at the boy with shock and confusion. How was he here? The only other living master was Rin and she was on Earth. There was also the white regalia on Saber's finger. Archer then got between her and the mysterious duo, "How do you have a regalia, and how is your master still alive? All the other masters died in the Grail War."

"I'd tell you, but I can't remember," Hikari said.

"Thank you for telling me you're useless," Archer said.

"Do not speak to the praetor with such disrespect," Nero said. The two servants glared at each other. Sensing a fight, Hakuno grabbed Archer's arm, to calm him down.

"Archer, stop it."

"Saber calm down," Hikari stopped his servant's advance, "I can't explain it you can."

"Alright," the red saber said taking a breath, "My dear praetor was currently in a predicament, so he cannot recall certain events."

"He was injured?" Hakuno asked.

"And where were you when this 'predicament' happened," Archer asked, "It is a servant's duty to protect their master."

"Normally I would never deprive my beloved praetor of my divine presence, but he needed to register for the regalia on his own."

"Register?" Hakuno asked. Why would he need to register? The regalia went to her on its own.

"As to how the praetor lives, that is complicated," Nero said, "Yes, we did participate in the war, and we would have won, naturally. However, something managed to… hack the grail war system. Do you recall the NPC Sakura?"

"Yes? She was nurse in the war, she was harmless," Hakuno reminded.

"If only," Nero said, "Do to my praetor's kindness and lovable charm, she fell in love with him, but she was a supporting A.I, such feelings were forbidden, so she placed those memories in a back up unit called BB. While the war was taking place on the near side, she took control of the far side. She stole me and the praetor before our fourth round. She also took some competitors that lost their elimination rounds and were less than a second from dying. She imprisoned my praetor in a sleep, so she could keep him for herself and kept him there for so long. Finally, after long and strenuous effort, my melodious voice awakened my praetor, and together we fought through her terrible prison… However."

"By the time you were free we had won," Archer completed.

"But hope was not lost, BB had hacked the grail to give an extra wish," Nero puffed out her chest, "And here we stand, free to spend an eternity on Diana's star."

Hakuno walked forward to Hikari, she didn't understand why, but he seemed familiar, "Why didn't you go back to Earth? I'm sure you have family waiting for you."

"One could ask you the same," Nero said. Archer narrowed his eyes, the Saber was dodging the question deliberately. Hakuno rubbed her arm.

"That's complicated, but what do you mean by register for the regalia?" Hakuno asked.

Hikari opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly, he grabbed his stomach and nearly collapsed. Hakuno reached out in concern, "Are you okay?" When Hakuno touched him, an image flashed through her mind. Hikari was unconscious, sitting in a throne. Nero was on her knees her head on his lap… she looked grief stricken, _"My beloved, my only…"_

"Praetor!" Nero was by her master's side in an instant. Archer had pulled Hakuno away gently.

"I'm… okay Saber," he stood up straight, but he was looking a little pale.

"We'll return home immediately, so you may rest," Saber declared.

"Yes, we must make sure to care for the master."

"That voice," Nero shot a glare in the direction of the new voice, "Full of sin and debauchery. I'd know that vile voice anywhere."

Hakuno looked in the direction; strutting towards them was a female servant in a blue kimono-like outfit. What stood out most was the fox ears that twitched on her head and the fox tail that swished behind her.

"Caster," Saber identified in accusation, "So you survived."

"You know her?" Hakuno asked.

"Tamamo No Mae, a vicious fox who always tries to steal my master," Saber hissed.

"That's Tamamo No Mae?" Archer didn't sound impressed.

"Your master? He is our master," Caster snapped.

"Technically that is true, but I am the head servant, you were simply rescued by master's kindness," Saber said with a smirk.

"You may have been first servant, but we are the best for master… and for the moon," She flashed another white regalia, however the gem was blue.

"A-another regalia?" Saber asked shocked, "How?"

"'How' does not matter," Caster said, "We declare ourselves queen of the moon, and we rule together with our husband."

"Now she's using the royal 'we,'" Hakuno said. She was silent until she saw someone walk up next to her… Hikari? She looked back to the boy next to her. They were identical, except the one next to Caster was in blue, instead of red.

Everything was identical, the face, the eyes, even the same breathing patterns. Was Hakuno seeing things? She looked towards Archer who had a look of shock on his face, good she wasn't going crazy.

"What?" Saber cried, "How are there two praetors'?"

"Surprised?" Caster taunted, "When our beloved husband went to receive the regalia, he was in a horrible accident that split him in two." Caster then gently held her Hikari as if to comfort him, "We received the soul, you have the mind."

Hakuno felt Archer pull her into an embrace from behind her.

"We will let you hold onto that master… for now, but your territory belongs to us," Caster declared. Then she looked at Hakuno and Archer, noticing them for the first time, "Who are you and why do you not bow to your queen?"

"We are the servant and master who won the war," Archer introduced, "And my master is the sovereign, not you."

"We would have won if that bug didn't capture us, but if it weren't for her, we wouldn't have met our beloved husband," Caster said, "Regardless, we are the ruler of the moon and anyone who says otherwise will pay."

"I am the moon's true emperor," declared Saber, "And what do you mean you have my territories?"

"Just as I said," Caster smiled, "I have taken half of your territories, cut in half, like a sandwich. Think of it as revenge for pushing me out of the way so you could get the grail."

"Your lies are as vile as you," Saber spat, "You were the one who would harm the praetor for the grail."

"You despicable emperor, I would never harm our husband."

"Regardless, if it is war you want; war you shall have," Saber declared.

"Soon we shall have all the moon, and will live in luxury with our husband forever," the female servants took their masters and left the area, leaving Hakuno and Archer.

"They completely ignored us," Hakuno said.

"It appears we have gotten caught in a love triangle," Archer sighed, "A woman's jealousy is a dangerous thing."

"Does it count as a love triangle if Hikari's been split in two?" Hakuno felt Archer's hold slightly tighten. She looked up at him, "What's the matter?"

Archer was silent for a minute, "Nothing, let's go back, if that fox managed to take Nero's territory, she might have taken ours."

Hakuno sat in her throne, a screen was in front of her showing the stats of her territories, "The good news is no one has tampered with our territories."

"I doubt that will last long," Archer said, "They're clearly too focused on each other to be worried about us."

"I'd hate to be in that situation," Hakuno said, "Making two servants love me to the point where'd they split me in two."

"It won't happen so there is no point in thinking about it," Archer said sternly. Hakuno looked at him confused. Ever since they saw the two Hikari's he had been acting strange and a bit more clingy. Archer wasn't the type for public displays of affection, despite being very affectionate in private. But when he saw Astolfo, after they got back, he kept at least one arm around her.

"Okay, so what do you suggest we do?" Hakuno asked, "I'm pretty sure that if we leave this alone it will eventually drag us into this."

"That is excellent foresight." Hakuno jumped at the new voice. Archer turned towards the doorway as a man in a white rob walks in.

"Who are you?" Archer asked.

"I am the new maintenance manager of the moon cell," the man bowed, "My name is Merlin, it is a pleasure to meet you."

 **In comes Merlin. Someone smart, or crazy, or both had to come and explain things. It was him or Solomon, I flipped a coin.**

 **I dedicate this chapter to my best friend, who three years ago died today.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"You're Merlin?" Hakuno asked.

"Indeed," the wizard said, "Not what you were expecting."

Hakuno expected him to be an old man with a long white beard, but she decided to keep that to herself. At least he was a genuine wizard in life who became a caster class servant. Hakuno questioned how Archimedes could be a caster; in life he was a scholar, a scientist, not a mage. Archer had explained to her that scholars, artists, and musicians would fill the caster class, not just mages. The grail turned their fame and knowledge into power. Hakuno thought it didn't make sense, but then again, she did fight the embodiment of nursery rhymes during the war.

"You're the replacement for Archimedes?" Archer asked raising his eyebrow.

"You can say that," Merlin said, "Some servants are given roles by the moon cell. To defend, maintain, usually the most powerful are placed in that category."

"Perhaps you can finally tell us what the threat Kotomine was talking about, or was it another one of his lies?" Archer asked getting straight to the point.

"It wasn't a lie, there really is a threat to SE. RA. PH and to the Earth," Merlin said.

"The Earth?" Hakuno asked.

"Yes," Merlin began, "During the maintenance, the moon cell looks over all the data it has gathered during that 14,000-year period."

"That does make sense," Hakuno asked.

"That is what draws it," Merlin said. Hakuno and Archer looked at each other in confusion, then back at the wizard.

"It?"

"The Umbral Star," Merlin said, "14,000 years ago during the last maintenance check. A meteor entered the solar system and passed over Earth. But it left something behind… A monster, one that wished to extinguish all life on Earth."

"What?" Archer asked.

"You realize you just said the Earth suffered an alien attack, right?" Hakuno asked in disbelief.

"My dear, you are currently inhabiting a computer that is within the moon, which also so advanced, there is no possible chance that humanity could create it and you question the existence of aliens?"

"He actually has a point," Archer said. Hakuno sighed.

"Does he?" Hakuno asked, "Because life still exists on Earth, even after all this time."

"Now she has a point," Archer said, "I doubt the civilization's from that era had the power to destroy that monster."

"Destroy it? No, but they had the power to stop it. Also, to be more specific, the monster was a titan," Merlin clarified, "And the Umbral Star still exists, it soars through the cosmos even now as we speak."

"So, we need to prepare for it's arrival?" Archer asked.

"I don't think we have anything that can stop a meteor," Hakuno said.

"We don't, humanity doesn't have the technology to destroy the Umbral star yet," Merlin said, "Which is why the SE. RA. PH has managed to buy them time."

"Time?"

"The Moon cell is giving off a signal, that prevents the Umbral star from finding the solar system. The cosmos is in constant motion, the solar system is not in the same place it was 14,000 years ago."

"Then what is the problem?" Archer asked.

"The problem is velber," Merlin explained, "a part of the Umbral star crashed into the moon 14,000 years ago. It sent the Titan to Earth, and it still exists here in the moon cell. And it has awoken."

"So, we need to prepare for the velber?" Hakuno asked.

"And the titan," Merlin explained, "The titan has been placed in a stasis sleep and is waiting to be unleashed. That is Archimedes' intentions."

"Why would Archimedes turn against the moon cell and humanity?" Hakuno asked, "Why would he side with a killing machine?"

"Originally, he went to velber to try and destroy it," Merlin explained, "But it corrupted his programming, now he sees humans as irrational and unnecessary, that the Umbral Star is the greatest source of logic."

"And as a scientist, he couldn't help himself," Archer said.

"He also wishes for the Umbral star to return to our solar system," Merlin explained.

"So, he'll go after the broadcaster that hides our location?" Hakuno asked.

Merlin shook his head, "The only way to do that, is to destroy the regalia." Hakuno glanced at her ring. "As long as the royal authority exists that signal exists, but he couldn't get close to you."

"Because we declared him an enemy," Hakuno said.

"Yes, that was wise on your part, but thanks to the incident on far side, Archimedes had a new window of opportunity," Merlin explained, "When Hikari received a wish from the grail he also received the right to wield a regalia. Unlike you, Hikari had no way of knowing Archimedes had defected. So, he approached the young master and tricked him into going into velber and into the Titan's lair."

Hakuno's eyes widened, her hand went to her mouth. Archer simply stood there.

"Archimedes plan was to arouse the Titan with his regalia, destroy him and the artifact, then team up with the titan to destroy you and your regalia," Merlin concluded.

"Well something seemed to have gone wrong," Archer said, "The boy is now split in two, as is his regalia."

"Three actually," Merlin corrected.

"What?" Hakuno asked.

"Apparently, young Hikari is more resilient than Archimedes had planned, he split the regalia into three."

"Doesn't that just make Archimedes' job easier?" Hakuno asked, "If he just destroys one…"

"That's not how it works, my dear," Merlin interrupted, "The signal can only be destroyed if a regalia is whole, if a small piece of it is destroyed, even if you destroy the rest of the pieces, the signal will remain."

"You said three," Archer said, "Two regalia's went to two servants."

"Yes."

"Where is the third?" Archer asked.

"The cyber frame is made up of three aspects: the mind, soul, and body. Nero has the mind, Tamamo has the soul, the body, unfortunately never left the Titan's lair," Merlin explained.

"Oh no," Hakuno said

"Why did the master split with it?"

"Once the regalia has chosen its owner, it becomes one with that master," He turned to Archer, "Why do you think your master can enter the ring so easily? It's because it is part of her now."

Hakuno took a breath to process the information just given to her. The threat came from a meteor that is embedded in the moon cell, which is being controlled by a titan. Which almost destroyed all life on Earth and is going to try again unless she stopped it. She almost missed being in the grail war.

"Alright, we need to get more info about the titan," Hakuno said, "It was defeated once, maybe we can find out how."

"Knowledge is power," Merlin said approaching Hakuno and taking her hand, "I am more than willing to help you. Being a sovereign is very difficult-…" Archer got between them, if looks could kill Merlin would be dead.

"Your job is to help us destroy the titan and protect the moon cell from the Umbral star. Anything else is an overstep," Archer grabbed Hakuno's hand and lead her out of the throne, "Master, it's time to retire for the night."

"Archer, wait a minute." Hakuno was basically dragged back to her room. Once she was inside, Archer basically slammed the door. He leaned against it, releasing an irritated and exhausted sigh.

"What's gotten into you?" Hakuno asked, "He's trying to help us."

Archer was silent, Hakuno let out another sigh, she really didn't want Archer to be genuinely mad at her. So, she approached him, she reached out and touched his cheek, "If you're jealous, don't be. I love you."

"It's not that… exactly," Archer spoke, "Although, I will still be keeping an eye on him. He is part incubus. It's what he might try to turn you into."

"Turn me into what?" Hakuno asked.

"A _perfect_ king." Venom leaked from the word 'perfect.'

Hakuno furrowed her brow, "Isn't that what we need?"

Archer sighed and pulled Hakuno into his arms, "I've told you about the king of knights, haven't I?"

"Yes," Hakuno answered, "Mordred's father. You told me, she is the most powerful saber. That her kingdom was the closest thing to a utopia humanity could have."

"She achieved those at the cost of her humanity," he then looked her in the eye, "Answer this question: Is the king alone?"

"No," Hakuno said, "He may rule it, but the king isn't the country alone. He must have the aid of others to guard it. But then again, I don't know the first thing about being king."

"Arturia, would have said yes," Archer said, "She devoted her whole life to her country, but despite what she said, she had no personal happiness." Hakuno gazed up at him, "She was not allowed to admire flowers and butterflies or fall in love as a little girl. Merlin raised her to be machine in service to a country that wouldn't accept her for being born a woman. Despite that everyone relied on her and when she was gone they fell apart because of her absence. Which made her existence as a servant simply a cold reminder, of what she believed was a mistake. She was never truly happy. Being a perfect king, isn't the solution, for the king or the country. I couldn't help her, I will not allow that to happen to you."

Hakuno wrapped her arms around him, "You don't need to worry about that. I'm not doing this for the moon. I want to make this world a better place, because I want to live in a happy world. I'm just a selfish person."

Archer chuckled, "That's fine, I'm a selfish person as well. I simply want to keep you to myself. All of you, your mind, soul, and body."

Archer couldn't stand the thought; Hakuno being split in three and two being sent to be with someone else. If that happened, he'd fight the entire moon cell to get all of her back.

Hakuno smiled, "I guess, we're just two terrible people."

Suddenly, Hakuno felt light headed. Her sense of sight and touch became hazy. When her senses were restored, something was obviously wrong. The shoulder her head was resting on, was covered by golden armor and the torso was also heavily armored. She felt a hand run through her hair, "Speak for yourself mongrel. But, that is what makes you so endearing."

Hakuno pushed the man away to look at… Archer? The bowman looked at her confused. Why did she push him away?

"Wait? What?" Hakuno felt his arms and torso. The arms were covered in clothe and the armor wasn't so bulky.

"What's the matter?" Archer asked.

Hakuno sighed, "The stress must be getting to me. For a second, I thought I was being held by someone else. He had gold armor, and he called me 'mongrel.' I must secretly be a masochist or something. How else would I… What's the matter?"

Archer looked pale, like he seen a ghost.

"Archer?"

The bowman looked down. Hakuno looked at him worried. Suddenly, she was pulled back into his arms. His lips sealed over hers. Hakuno squeaked in surprise, which gave Archer an opportunity to explore her mouth. Hakuno, felt dizzy again, but this time she knew the cause. Archer released her lips, to let her catch her breath. She gasped, her face was flushed, she didn't have the energy to respond when he spoke, "While in our room, in _my_ arms, you dream of another man?"

Hakuno tried to catch her breath, she needed to say, 'it wasn't like that.' But Archer captured her lips again. The kiss was just as intoxicating as the last one. Hakuno could feel her legs losing strength. If Archer wasn't holding her, she might have collapsed. She barely registered it, when Archer lifted her in the air and started walking towards the bed. He released her lips again, "That is something I must rectify."

 **This fic is rated T. Remember that. Although, I might write a side story that may have a higher rating at some point. Wink.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Before his foot reached the ground, Archer's clothes had materialized onto his body. He gently rose from the bed, as not to disturb the sleeping girl. Hakuno slept soundly, snuggled under the covers. She looked so innocent and peaceful. Archer smiled at the sight. He then looked to the night stand. Sitting on it was the regalia. He took it, placed it on his finer, then quietly left the room.

Technically, it was also his. Hakuno made that clear, but it still felt like stealing. However, he needed to check on something, and he didn't want Hakuno to know, at least not yet. The man Hakuno described, was someone he wanted to avoid. He didn't think he could lose, technically he won against that enemy already and he was sure he could do it again. But this time was different, this time he had someone to protect, and this time he could keep her. And this time, he wasn't taking any chances.

The reason he was checking was because what Merlin had described sounded just like Hakuno's dream. If there was a possibility that she had somehow gained the power of sight, then maybe that wasn't some daydream.

The virtual sky had turned to night, that was revealed by the skylight in the throne room.

"You're up late," Archer looked to see Merlin, approaching him.

"You're still here?" Archer asked, he didn't hate Merlin, per se. However, he didn't trust him either.

"There's no need for that, I assure you I'm on your side, Shirou Emi-…" Merlin stopped talking when there was a sword at his throat. Archer's gaze was deadly.

"There is only one person permitted to know, let alone speak that name," he said in a low tone, "And she is currently asleep."

"Apologies," Merlin raised his hands in surrender. Archer lowered his blade in acceptance.

"How do you know that name?" Archer asked.

"I am gifted with foresight," Merlin said, "I've seen the future, as well as several possible ones. So, I know your strength."

"I once put an arrow in the king of hero's skull," Archer said, "Remember that."

"Speaking of the king of hero's," Merlin said, "You here to use the regalia to see if you can find him."

Archer's silence confirmed it.

"Did the master order this?"

"You know she didn't," Archer growled, "She doesn't even know he exists."

"You're not even sure he's on the moon," Merlin reminded.

"I don't have the… best luck," meaning he had the lowest ranking luck possible, "Odds are if we're to continue this fight. The most dangerous heroic spirits, might come into play."

"And you don't want anything to happen to that lovely master of yours?" Merlin asked. Archer just glared and went to the throne. Once he sat down the panel appeared in front of him and began a search on Gilgamesh. After a few seconds information on the first hero appeared.

Apparently, due to his great amount of power, he cannot go anywhere he pleases on the moon. He could only exist in a stable state in the environment of Far Side. And until the needs him he was put in stasis.

"Merlin, the velber, does it exist on Far Side?"

"No, it is on near side," Merlin said. Archer had an inward sigh of relief. Fighting Gilgamesh wasn't his favorite thing, and he wanted Hakuno as far away from him as possible. Gilgamesh's pride was only rivaled by his ferociousness. And Hakuno's pride was rivaled by her smart mouth.

"Good news I imagine?" Merlin asked.

"The king of hero's can only exist in stability on Far side and is in stasis, unless the moon needs him to perform a specific task. How the SE. RA. PH believes he will take orders is beyond me," Archer stood, the monitor vanished.

"That is excellent, such a pure soul does not deserve to be harmed," Merlin said. Archer looked at him.

"You think she's pure?" Archer asked. He believed that, but Merlin should know she survived the Holy Grail War. Winners are either strong or blood thirsty.

"Do you believe her time in the war has tainted her, because she killed for survival?"

"She didn't kill anyone I did."

"At her behest," Merlin reminded. Archer gave him another glare.

"Purity, isn't as fragile or finite as most believe." Merlin began, "In the soul and mind it can be regained. The body… is-…" Merlin was interrupted by Archer summoning his sword. His facial expression, basically saying, 'choose you next words carefully.'

"Sorry I'm part Incubus, I can't help it sometimes," Merlin said, "The point is, she is strong enough to find joy after tragedy, she doesn't let her sins slow her down. That is something a leader needs."

"Did you tell that to Arturia?" Archer asked his voice sounding bitter. Something flashed behind Merlin's eyes.

"I'm perfectly aware, once you had a good relationship with my first king, and I'm also aware, you're convinced her downfall was my fault," Merlin said.

"You're denying it?" Archer asked.

Merlin was silent for a while before answering, "… No. I'm not."

Merlin looked up into the sky, "I… could have done better. Perhaps trying to force the hopes and dreams on one little girl, who was not loved by her own father, was not the best… for her or Britain. I never wanted her to end up like that."

"Congratulations, you failed," Archer snapped. Merlin did not appear fazed.

"Don't worry," Merlin said, "I won't turn her into a martyr." After that Merlin left the throne room, leaving Archer alone. He decided to return to the room.

Once he was back in the bed next to Hakuno, he turned to look at her sleeping form. His hand reached out and gently stroked her hair. She moved a little but didn't wake up. Archer smiled, she was just helpless. He had to win this fight.

The next morning

Archer and Hakuno walked through the strange new area, "This is where the velber is supposed to be?" Hakuno asked.

"Yes, if the magician is to be believed," Archer said.

"What are we going to do about the Titan?" Hakuno asked.

"We're just here for reconnaissance," Archer reminded, "We'll leave if we get spotted."

Hakuno sighed, "I guess you're right. We'll be able to be less conspicuous if there's only one of us." Hakuno entered the regalia. Then Archer jumped to into the sky towards another area. Unaware of a pair of red eyes watching them.

The reconnaissance went without a hitch. So, they returned and planned. Merlin was with the servant and master.

"The area we searched had a fortress," Hakuno said, "It looked fortified. Is the Titan behind this?"

"Possibly," Merlin said, "It might be a fraction, but the Titan has a regalia, odds are it made a fortress."

"So, we need to plan on how to infiltrate it," Hakuno said, "Maybe we should-…" The alarm rang through the air, interrupting Hakuno's thoughts.

"Someone's attacking?" Hakuno asked. Archer looked alarmed.

"This is not good," Merlin said before looking at Hakuno, "Remain here while we go handle it."

"You want me to stay here while the castle is under attack?"

"Stay here, master," Archer said. He and Merlin disappeared, and she could tell the doors to the throne room were locked.

Hakuno stood up and stomped to the center of the room.

"Hey," she shouted at the top of her lungs, "The last time I checked I was the master… Come back here and take me with you!" After a few minutes of silence, it was made clear they weren't going to come back until the fight was finished. Hakuno sighed, she looked at her bare hands. Well, Archer had the regalia, so if he needed the moon cell's power he'd get it. She still didn't understand why he left without her. They were a team, then again he had been acting strange. She stood there in the center of the room, she looked at the door, wishing she could see past it.

"To think the faker could actually win the war," a voice behind her said in an arrogant tone, "But at least he finally left."

Hakuno turned around to a pair of red eyes and a flash of gold

 **In the east corner: A demigod and a king rolled in one. The only thing bigger than his wealth is his ego, in fact it's so big its universal. The wielder of the original noble phantasms. The golden king, the king of heroes, the first hero. You know him, you love him, the one, the only, king-**

" **Mongrel, stop taking so long and introduce me!"**

 **Me: Hey, it's my fic. I cursed Jacques Schnee! Don't think I won't use my fanfic powers to turn you into a teddy bear!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Archer ran back to the throne room. Something was wrong. First off, all the enemies were attack programs. Not a single enemy servant had attacked them. And he could feel strain in the connection between him and Hakuno. Strained but not broken, that was good.

… She was alright, she had to be. She was going to be mad that he left her behind, she would yell at him, but she would be there and safe. When he reached the door, he unlocked it and ran into the room. However, there was no one inside.

Hakuno moaned when she started to come to. When she moved, she heard some clinking. She lifted her and to rub her eyes, but a weight made her movement slow. She opened her eyes to see that wrapped around her wrists and ankles were chains. They were loose enough to enable movement for her limbs, but each chain was extending out of a glowing golden portal. She looked around, she was in the area she and Archer had searched. Thankfully she wasn't in the fort they had surveyed.

She needed to leave. That much was certain, she grabbed one of the chains and pulled. They didn't budge. So, she tried to untie herself, but to no avail, it was like the chains were glued to her skin.

"What are these chains?" She asked herself.

"The chains of heaven," a voice said, she looked up appearing out of gold dust was a figure, "Personally, I call them the name of my only companion, but their original title are the chains of heaven." The figure was fully materialized. He was a man wearing large golden armor, his equally golden hair was slicked up into spikes, but his red eyes were what drew Hakuno. She had learned something about certain heroic spirits. Those who have red eyes have divine blood. This man was part god, as if the gold wasn't intimidating enough.

"Not even a god could escape their hold, if any, they cling to god's even more than mortals," the man said. Hakuno knew this game, he was showing her, his power, that he was superior in strength, and he could kill her anytime he wanted. She wasn't going to let this man intimidate her.

"If it's the regalia you want, I don't have it," Hakuno flat out said, "Even if I did the only way you'd get it is to cut off my arm." From his arrogant tone, and 'better than though' stance she expected an attack. At least a slap to her face, but instead, he laughed. Hakuno was confused, but he was distracted, if only for a second. She didn't have the regalia, but she did have something; her command seals. After the war the ones she used up were restored to her, and every time she used one it would come back the next day.

 _By order of my command seal: Emiya, come to my side now._ She thought. The command seal responded. She could feel Archer, but he didn't teleport in her sight. She decided that would be a good thing. Something told her this servant had more than enough bite to back up his bark. She needed to stall for time, until he could attack.

"You never fail to amuse me, mongrel," the golden servant said, "I don't desire the regalia."

"You don't?" Hakuno asked.

"No, but Altera does," the golden servant said.

"Who's Altera?"

"The hero form of the Titan. She has gathered a couple servants to help her take the regalia." Hakuno blinked, the titan was a hero? The titan was a 'she'?

"Let me guess," Hakuno said, "You're one of them?"

The man gave her a look that almost made her take a step back.

"I am her second-in-command, she is not my master," he hissed.

Hakuno took a breath to gather her courage and then spoke, "What makes her so special that you'd help her?"

"It is a debt," the golden servant explained, "Long before my birth, the titan spared my father, it falls to me to settle that debt or Uruk would be disgraced."

Hakuno raised her eyebrow. Something told her, he didn't care about debts, but decided it was in her best interests to not call him out on that.

"I will help her once," the hero said, "Then that debt shall be fulfilled."

"You're aware that the titan will destroy the moon, and the earth, right?" Hakuno asked, "You won't be able to do anything after that."

"Don't assume you know my plans mongrel," the golden man shrugged, "I have other debts to pay." He looked her square in the eye when he spoke that.

"Let me guess, you're holding me hostage, so Archer will give Altera the regalia for my safe return," Hakuno said, "You think he wouldn't risk my life, well, you'd be surprised at some of the risks my Archer will take."

"I'm aware of the faker's power," the golden man said.

Hakuno narrowed her eyes, "Faker?"

"That is precisely what he is," the servant said as if it were a fact, "His power gives him the ability to copy noble phantasms."

"I know that," Hakuno said. That was what made him so powerful, to have any powerful weapon that he ever saw.

"Then you understand. They may be quality fakes, but fakes none the less."

Hakuno's hand curled into a fist, "He's not fake," she defended, "He has made all those weapons his own just by looking at them. Don't speak ill of him just because you had to collect them the hard way!" Hakuno blinked, then raised a hand to her mouth. Why did she say that last part? She didn't know how many weapons he had, or if he had any.

"So, he is the type of man you want to embrace you?" the golden man raised an eyebrow.

"That's none of your business," Hakuno's face turned red as she flailed her arms around. Causing the servant to laugh again. Then his eyes shot open and he jumped back. A wall of swords divided him from Hakuno. Then four copies of Gae Bolg severed the chains.

"If divinity strengthens them, then something demonic should weaken and break them." Hakuno turned relieved at the voice. Archer was there behind her. She got to her feet and ran into his arms. After a gentle hug, he pulled her into the ring. She was safe and out of the way.

"You have some nerve, Faker," the wall of swords was blasted away by different swords, obviously of higher quality. Behind the golden servant were golden portals.

"One could say the same of you Gilgamesh," Archer sneered. Archer prepared to fight, when Gilgamesh… just turned around.

"I've grown bored of this."

"What?" Archer asked.

"I have better things to do than fight a faker."

Archer narrowed his eyes, "What is your real intention to help the titan?"

"I already told your mongrel master," Gilgamesh glanced at the ring, "I am paying my debt." Then the golden king of heroes, disappeared into gold dust. Archer stood there dumbfounded. Gilgamesh simply let them go. He never did that, then there was his chat with Hakuno; she disrespected him several times and he didn't do anything to hurt her, if anything, he… laughed it off. He frowned, there was something strange going on, and he was sure he didn't like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Archer watched Hakuno sleep. He stood at the foot. He was also exhausted but was to anxious to sleep. Hakuno managed to use a command seal to summon him. When he had arrived, his worse fear had come to life. Hakuno at Gilgamesh's mercy.

To his surprise though, she insulted him several times, but the king of heroes did not take any violent action against her. Why? Naturally the first thing that came to his paranoid mind was Gilgamesh was interested in her romantically. Then he dismissed it, if that were true Gilgamesh would have tried to kill Archer.

The king of heroes was actually acting odd, even for him. First of all, settling a debt for the honor of Uruk? Gilgamesh never cared about honor. To him Uruk existed to serve him in his reign, whether it was honorable or not was of no consequence to him.

Second, he didn't attack Archer even when he attacked him. Gilgamesh never accepted any form of assault against him. Even if someone threw a pebble at him. Instead he just turned around and walked away, not caring.

Lastly there was the information he let slip about the hero Altera. Gilgamesh was many things, but he wasn't the type to let important information slip. Even if he believed he was invincible.

Gilgamesh basically lived in his own world. He didn't care about the moon, or the grail war, or anything, only if he was entertained. Then there was also the fact that he didn't hurt Hakuno. Aside from gently knocking her out he didn't touch her. And that scared Archer. Gilgamesh wasn't a gentle man.

He might not had been romantically interested. But he _was_ interested in Hakuno for some reason. And whenever the king of heroes was interested in someone, people suffer. Mostly the person of interest. But at the moment it was a good thing, Gilgamesh did help them understand their enemy more. The titan's name was Altera, and she had a hero self-walking in her place.

He and Hakuno had decided to go see Nero and her master. They needed help with the threat against the and even thought Nero was as childish as a five-year-old, she didn't seem objective against helping them. So, it was decided to seek out the Roman emperor for help. And Hakuno made it clear, that anytime he went into battle she'd be with him. And he decided that was the right thing to do. Rather to have her in the ring than unguarded and kidnapped again.

For the first time Archer pondered the other remaining master, Hikari. Why would that boy stay on the moon? He had a wish of his own, he could have just wish for riches then returned to live his life in luxury?

He then looked again at his sleeping master. He didn't know why, but something about that boy made him think of his own master. They had slight similar appearances. Maybe he should look into the boy.

Archer decided it was time to try and get some sleep. He was going to jump head straight into a fight between two women fighting over a man. That wasn't going to be pleasant.

Hakuno and Archer walked through Nero's territory. The architect was like that of ancient Rome. Hakuno had seen pictures of the ancient city's ruins. This must had been what they looked like before the test of time.

"You have to admit, it's a bit nice here," Hakuno said.

"I don't really care," Archer shrugged, "If we found a vantage point I could see everything."

"I wonder how I would have looked, dressed as an empress of Rome," Hakuno said as she saw some statues.

Archer wondered too. Hakuno wearing a white toga, golden leaves in her hair, trying to look dignified, but instead looking silly. It was such a cute thought. Archer almost laughed.

Hakuno noticed his shoulders trembling, "What's the matter?"

"He must have sensed my dark power," chimed an arrogant voice. In a flash of light, standing on a floating pedestal… and wearing a pink frilly dress, was Elizabeth Bathory, "Because I'm back." She struck a pose like she was about to give a concert.

Neither servant nor master were impressed.

"And why should we care?" Archer asked impatiently.

"Because I'm here to tell you there's going to be a new sovereign, and her name is Dark Elli, or Dark Eliza. Whichever you prefer."

Archer pinched the bridge of his nose, "Is she serious?"

"Dark Elli… Dark Eliza," Hakuno thought out loud, "D… Elli… how about Deli?"

Archer had to suppress a chuckle.

"Dark Elli, or Dark Eliza!" Elizabeth shouted embarrassed, "Watch your mouth little squirrel."

"Anyway," Archer said, "We have business to attend, so I'm sorry to say we don't have time to play with you lancer."

"Who's playing, soon I will have the regalia, and the moon and all the blood I can drink," the lancer said.

"The regalia will work only for it's chosen master or servant," Archer reminded shaking his head.

Then Elizabeth just chuckled, she almost sounded dangerous, almost, "Oh we'll see about that Mr. Archer and squirrel, we'll see." Then as randomly as she appeared she left.

"I'm confused," Hakuno said, "Is she dangerous or not."

"Let's worry about her we have more pressing matters to attend," Archer said.

"Uh…" Hakuno looked straight up. It was a golden statue of Nero wrestling a lion. She closed her eyes, then opened them. The statue was still there.

"You see the giant golden statue, too right?"

"Master try not to be distracted by meaningless objects," Archer then started dragging her away from the gaudy statue. And he thought Gilgamesh's ego was big.

Then Archer heard someone approaching. He took his master and hid. Walking past them was Nero, her master Hikari, and someone Archer did not recognize.

"Your majesty, we must devise a strategy to reunite the regalia, only then will your rule be unchallenged."

"That is true, but not right now," the saber said, "right now I'm going on a stroll with the Praetor."

"But…"

"Do not forget who is ruler, Archimedes," Nero said, before leaving with her master in tow.

That was Archimedes? Hakuno imagined him as an old man with a long beard. But then again heroes are often brought back in their prime. The traitor had shaggy brown hair and a toga that only had one sleeve, he also looked exhausted.

"Getting their regalia is going to be extremely difficult, but they're easier than those other two."

"Oh? Which two do you mean?"

Archimedes had to place a barrier between himself and an arrow. There stood Archer, Hakuno behind.

"Well if it isn't the anomaly and her servant," Archimedes said.

"That's Hakuno Kishinami to you, traitor," Hakuno shouted, "What are you doing with Nero and Hikari?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly go to you, you declared me a wanted criminal in your territory," Archimedes snapped.

"Well, that seemed like the right decision considering you're working with something that wants to wipe out all life on the moon and earth," Hakuno snapped.

"Human life," venom dripped from Archimedes words, "Humans are a flawed existence. They live illogically yet thrive nonetheless. It is blasphemy to logic, it must be purged."

"Are you serious?" Hakuno could not believe what she heard.

"Don't bother master," Archer said, "a mad man can't be swayed."

Hakuno went inside the ring and Archer attacked.

 **Elizabet Bathory. You can't be afraid of her, yet you feel sorry for her because she has failed to be scary. Blame the grail, it brought her back as a fourteen-year-old girl and not the scary countess history remembers**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Archimedes was defeated, but not killed. The rogue servant looked at Archer in fury one last time before disappearing.

"What a glorious day for an outing it was," Nero walked in with her master, "And surely it was more glorious for you with me by your side."

"Yeah," Hikari's answer might have sounded unenthusiastic, but his smile was genuine.

"Now let's hear what you had to say scholar," Nero looked to see Archer instead of Archimedes, "Where is the scholar?"

"He left after I defeated him," Archer simply.

"What?" Nero shouted, "You attack my adviser?"

"Wait," Hakuno ran between them and held out her arms, "Please, listen to what we have to say first."

"Very well, make your case," Nero said.

"Archimedes isn't the maintenance manager anymore," Hakuno went straight for the point, "He defected during the war, he's a danger to everyone on the moon including you."

"By what proof are these charges based off of?" Nero said.

"We came here without the other servants, in the heart of another kingdom," Hakuno reminded, "That should show you we are not aggressors. We don't want to fight we want peace for the moon."

"I suppose," Nero said, "What is your name again? Master of Archer?"

Hakuno slightly slumped, "I'm Hakuno. Hakuno Kishinami"

Suddenly Nero and Hikari looked at her, "… Kishinami?"

"Yes," Hakuno answered.

Nero watched as her own master walked ahead, "My full name, is Hikari Kishinami."

Hakuno looked at him in disbelief, "How can we have the last same name?"

"I don't know," Hikari said, "Why… did you stay on the moon?"

Hakuno looked down before answering, "Because there was never a body for me on Earth. I'm not a wizard who came here from Earth, I'm an NPC who gained self-awareness." There was no point in lying.

"Like B.B?"

"No," Hakuno quickly said, "I'm just a normal girl. Whatever power I have came from my victory in the grail. I don't hurt anyone… anymore."

Hikari looked at Nero who looked back, "We need time to talk, give us a day."

"That's all I ask," Hakuno said.

Hakuno lied in bed. She could only hope that Nero and Hikari would decide to listen more and hopefully form an alliance. Hakuno, was young, chronologically speaking, she wasn't even a year old yet. She had the mental and emotional capacity of a seventeen-year-old. None of it was good for being a leader. Archer did help, but a leader he wasn't. Nero was strange, but kind, maybe she could help. Hikari… Kishinami. How did he have the same last name?

Hakuno closed her eyes, she needed sleep.

 _"Help…"_

 _Hakuno looked, in front of her was… Hikari. But his robes this time was green._

 _"Are you the body?" Hakuno asked._

 _"I need your help…"_

 _"We will, we just…"_

 _"… this is a message, from another timeline…"_

 _Hakuno was left silent, "What?"_

 _"Archimedes has been sliding from one parallel world to the other to destroy the moon cell. And every time he has used Altera to do it. I am not just asking you to stop Archimedes once and for all, I'm asking you to save Altera."_

 _Hakuno's eyes widened._

 _"I know you heard that she was an evil titan. But have you seen her, talked to her? I have, she's not a monster and she doesn't want to destroy anything, but she thinks she has too. Does this look like a monster?"_

 _Suddenly Hakuno was standing in a cavern. In front of her was a giant girl. Despite her enormous size, she had a warm smile, sitting on her shoulder was Hikari also smiling._

 _"When I was a child," the giant said, "I always loved the hills, I loved to run through them, with the wind. I wish I could do that again, but I can't leave."_

 _Then it was just Hikari again, "In my world, I finally managed to convince her that she did have a choice, but Archimedes came and destroyed it."_

 _Hakuno saw another vision, this one was where the giant titan had turned white and terrifying. But she had begun to crack. In front of her was a smaller version of Altera and Hikari. The white titan reached out to Hikari, not to kill, but to touch, "Master… I was… selfish… but you still… stayed by my side…"_

 _Then the smaller Altera began to vanish, "I was always afraid… Afraid that you hated my cooking, my giant body. It was love at first sight when I saw you, the truth was I was your prisoner."_

 _When she vanished. Hikari picked up the regalia's left behind tears running down her face. Hakuno was speechless. Everyone has told her that Altera was a monster, a killing machine that needed to be stopped. Everyone believed that, even Altera herself even though she didn't want to do it._

 _But Hikari, didn't see that. He did everything he could to show her she was more. Because he saw more. He didn't see a monster, he saw a girl who was lonely… Was the Altera in her world like that too?_

 _"It's too late for us in this world," Hikari's message continued, "But not too late there. I would love to go back, defeat Archimedes and sweep Altera off her feet again. But I won't survive the trip, so I use the last of my power to send this message. Whoever you are please, end this. Stop Archimedes and set Altera free."_

Hakuno opened her eyes, to the morning sun, she sat up. As if on cue Archer came in with the morning tea. He noticed her staring into space.

"Are you still asleep?"

"Archer," Hakuno began, "What is it we now about Altera?"

Archer looked at her, "She's the titan. She was sent by the Umbral Star to destroy all life as we know it."

"That's what she is, but, what about who she is?" Hakuno asked.

"Master I don't see how that is important." Archer said.

"Archer, we only know what people have told us, but we never even saw her," Hakuno reminded, "Is Alter really the monster they all say she is."

"Where is this coming from?" Archer asked.

"Well, I think I just received a message, and I don't think you'll believe me, but I'll try anyway…"

 **Sorry I took so long. Writers block, had other works.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"So, you believe we should help the monster that was sent here to destroy us and all of humanity?"

Hakuno rolled her eyes at Archer's tone. She knew it well. It was the same tone he used when she had him save Rin. He still didn't let her live that down.

"Haven't you been listening?" Hakuno asked, "She doesn't want to destroy anything. In the alternate timeline she was going to spare the moon, but Archimedes destroyed her for it."

"She was like that in an alternate world master," Archer said, "We cannot know if she's like that in this world."

"We should at least try," Hakuno said.

"The world, possibly humanity is at risk and you want to stop the titan, by 'trying' to reason with it?"

"Yes," Hakuno stood her ground. She wasn't going to budge on this. This caused a bit of a starring contest between her and her servant. Neither was willing to back down. Until Archer sighed.

"Fine, we'll try it your way… first," he said, "But if she can't be reasoned with, we take her down. End of discussion."

Hakuno sighed. She knew that the only way to get him to agree to her idea, is if she agreed to his as a back-up. She remembered the peaceful giant and the happy master. She really hoped they could come to an agreement.

"Master we have a problem," Astolfo ran into the room in a panic, "Saber's army is attacking Caster's palace."

"What?" Hakuno asked.

"It seems our 'ally' has other plans," Archer said.

"No," Hakuno cried remembering the message, "This is what Archimedes wants. To wear down one side so that they can steal their regalia and give it to Elizabeth."

That caught Archer's attention, "He wants to give that idiot a regalia?"

"Either it will reject her, or she'll eat it and absorb its power," Hakuno recalled from the message. Then she thought she saw a vein pulsing on Archer's head for just a minute.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"We need to go and stop them from fighting," Hakuno said.

"Why should we?" Archer asked, "Wouldn't the loss of part of the regalia be beneficial."

"No, it wouldn't," Hakuno argued, "We'd have a better chance at defeating Archimedes if we have two whole regalia's."

"Trying to convince them to make peace would be a waste of time," Archer said.

"Archer," Hakuno pleaded, "You said we'd try things my way first."

"With the titan," Archer clarified, "Not between two mad women fighting over a man."

"How is that harder?" Hakuno asked, "Never mind. Archer this is what Archimedes wants."

"I'm aware," Archer said, "But we don't owe those two anything."

Hakuno raised her balled fist, not to punch her servant. She was positive hitting him would only injure her fist. No, she was intending to use a command seal, but decided against it. She decided a long time ago, she would only use them to increase his strength or teleport him to her if she was ever separated from him. And although the thought of using the command seal to make him pay for making her angry, was greatly tempting, she decided against.

Besides she thought of something, "Well, what about your back-up plan?" Hakuno asked smirking.

"What about it?"

"What if the Titan can't be reasoned with?" Hakuno got up to wonder to a pillar to pretend to admire it, trying to be coy, "I have nothing but faith in our army, but what if they aren't enough?"

"We have the regalia," Archer reminded, "It might be strong enough."

"Might be?" Hakuno feigned shock, "You're going to risk a plan on a 'might be?' I thought you went with the greater chance of success."

Archer raised his eyebrow, where was she going with this, "I do."

"Well," Hakuno went to her throne to run her hand up and down the arm, "It's just, it would be so much easier, if we had a bigger army and more servants."

Rider realized what was going on and joined, "Yeah Archer, it would be so much easier."

"I mean our victory would be all but assured," Hakuno said, "But that would mean stopping the war between Saber and Caster peacefully. If we joined forces, we'd win."

"As former soldier, I speak from experience," Rider smiled, "That plan would most definitely work."

"I mean, stopping a war seems like a small price to pay for the chance to greater success," Hakuno said, "I mean I think, after all I am a hopeless master."

She grinned, and then Astolfo appeared next to her and grinned.

"It would also be good for you to help the male master," Everyone turned to see Merlin, entering the room.

"Why?" Archer asked.

"Well, he's basically your master's family," Merlin said.

That caught Hakuno's attention as she straightened up, "What do you mean?"

"The person you're based off of is still alive," Merlin reminded.

Hakuno couldn't help but rub her arm. She knew, she knew that she was basically just a copy of girl still alive on Earth. Sleeping, waiting for the day a doctor would appear and cure her of her disease.

Hakuno still remembered the day she was told that, she wasn't really human. It felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped onto her. Then she learned the person she was based off of was still alive, just in stasis.

Hakuno still didn't know how she felt about that? Was she mad that she wasn't the original, guilty for basically stealing the identity of another? Sometimes she would look in the mirror and see her face, a voice in the back of her head would say, "You're just a clone." That everything about her, came from someone else.

"What about her?" Hakuno finally asked.

"Well, what your records didn't show you was, she had a brother."

Hakuno blinked, a brother?

"I has-… I mean, she has a brother?" Hakuno asked.

"Had," Merlin corrected, "Like the original, he had the same memory condition. They were put in stasis; however, something went wrong. His pod, was damaged, perhaps during the attack on the city, but he didn't survive."

"Oh," Hakuno couldn't help but feel sad. Now the other Hakuno really didn't have any family left. Hopefully Rin could find her and help her.

"So that boy is an NPC that's based off the original Hikari Kishinami?" Archer asked.

"No, he's is Hikari Kishinami," Merlin explained, "He's a cyber ghost."

"What?"

"When his physical body died, his soul went to the only place it could go to, cyberspace, which eventually led him to the Moon Cell."

"You knew this how long?" Archer asked annoyed.

"Well, I've known… since the beginning."

While Archer and Merlin started to yell at each other Hakuno began to think so she could process the new information. Now she understood, why Hikari was still on the Moon Cell. He had nowhere else to go. He developed a relationship with his servant. He… just wants to live, make a home with the special person he met in that horrible game of death.

She looked at Archer as he was saying something snarky to Merlin. She couldn't help but think back to a point in the war.

Hakuno walked up the stairs to the second floor. She had just won another fight, she got to live another week. But this time was different, her opponent was different: Rani.

She won a fight against Rani… she killed Rani.

Hakuno felt numb. She didn't feel anything. It must had been shock. However, it was wearing off, with every step she felt an ache in her chest grow.

Rani didn't hold any resentment at the end. She even gave her a small smile. That probably wounded Hakuno more than any words of hatred ever could. She killed someone who didn't hate her. She killed a friend. The pain in her chest was getting more and more intense, she… she needed to get to her room.

She opened the door and closed it behind her. Without missing a beat, she walked over to her bed. She picked up the covers to pull them aside so she could climb in, but she stopped. Her hand trembled, her whole body trembled, her legs collapsed.

She crumbled onto the floor her head thrown unto her bed as she sobbed. This was the hardest battle thus far. Not because Berserker was a difficult opponent, because Rani was gone. Her friend was gone.

It stung worse than with Shinji, all the pain and frustration she had accumulated over the war just broke through. Being thrown into a game of death, no real past, it was as if she was made just to experience suffering. Maybe she should have just thrown the fight with Rani. Then it all would had been over.

She heard the sound of footsteps behind her. Archer wasn't on his throne like he usually was. Hakuno, knew he wouldn't say anything. Not because he was cruel, because he simply wasn't good at comforting words. She could hear him crouching down, maybe he was going to place a hand on her shoulder, at least try to comfort her.

Her sobbing was cut short, when Archer's arm wrapped around waist and pulled her away. He took her into his arms and carried her to his throne. There he sat, positioning her so that she sat across his lap and her head rested on his shoulder. He still didn't say anything.

Hakuno was, surprised to say the least. Archer was acting strange even for him. She did know he did care, he just had a… unique way of showing it. Despite her shock, she did feel a little better. It was comforting, being in this man's embrace. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but tears still dripped from her eyes.

Still tired, she closed her eyes, safe in the embrace of her servant.

She and Hikari were extremely similar. She understood him, and if things had gone a little differently, she might had been the one who got split up instead. She curled her fists as determination ran through her.

"Listen up," she shouted getting everyone's attention, "I know what we need to do!"

 **Yep it's true, Hikari is the brother of the original Hakuno Kishinami. I've been saving that for a long time.**

 **I have social media accounts now. I never had one before, NEVER.**

 **On Tumbler and Twitter, I even used my pen name. TalkingSalad for Twitter and TalkingSalad Books on Tumbler. I also have Facebook, but it's under my real name and I'm not comfortable using it on Fanfiction. Not that it matters, I announced my secret identity on both accounts, so if any of you wish to see the writer behind the salad, go ahead. Check me out or not. It's your call.**


End file.
